


Chocolate Devil

by AngellTheNinth



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Easter, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngellTheNinth/pseuds/AngellTheNinth
Summary: Its Easter and despite being in Hell, Charlie wants to celebrate it with her girlfriend.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Kudos: 30





	Chocolate Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Another Varlie fic! I haven't done one of these in a while. Hope you like it.

Easter. The Christian holiday celebrating the day the son of God came back to life. Vaggie never got what the big deal of it was, as far as she was concerned it was just an excuse for people to eat more than they usually do. And give each other chocolate.

The day started just like any other. Which is to say other then the time Vaggie spent in the morning with Charlie it was complete shit. Angel Dust kept going on an on about he used to lick chocolate syrup of off his previous clients and offering to do that to Alastor, who was kept either avoiding him or laughing it off. Niffty was cleaning as usual and singing Christmas songs for some reason, and Husk was drinking in an attempt to pass out so he didn’t have to witness this mess anymore.

But where was Charlie? Vaggie hadn’t seen her since morning. Not even Alastor knew where she went. The way he said it, Charlie went on an errand. Probably went to look for more people for the Hotel.

The day went on and Charlie still wasn’t back. Now Vaggie was worried.

“Oh dear, I almost forgot!” Alastor appeared in front of her in a puff of smoke. Vaggie quickly pointed her spear at him, he just laughed, “Charlie got back about 10 minutes ago, she told me to tell you that she has a gift for you. I’m so sorry I almost forgot.” Alastor laughed again and vanished just as Vaggie slashed at him with the spear.

Vaggie kept cursing Alastor as she made her way upstairs.

“Charlie I’ve been looking for you the whole...” Vaggie stopped talking as she walked inside and saw... Charlie in a bunny girl outfit?!

“Vaggie! Happy Ester!” Charlie being her usual self skipped to her and handed her a chocolate bunny.

It took Vaggie a bit to snap out of her thoughts, her not at all innocent thoughts, “What are you wearing?”

“Oh this? Don’t you like it? Angel gave me the idea.” Charlie spun around as she spoke.

“Of course he did.” Vaggie was conflicted. On one hand she was pissed off, but on the other hand Charlie did look good in that outfit.

Charlie excitedly bounced on the spot looking at Vaggie. After a few moments Vaggie realized that she was waiting for her to open the chocolate. Which is what she did. Charlie smiled as Vaggie broke off a small piece and ate it.

“Its good. Thank you Charlie.” Vaggie smiled as she ate another piece.

Charlie jumped into Vaggie’s arms and Vaggie had to move the chocolate in one hand and she wrapped the other around Charlie, “I’m so glad you like it!”

They stayed like that for a while before moving to sit on the bed.

“The daughter of the rulers of Hell celebrating the resurrection of Christ. Your folks would burn if they knew.” Vaggie laughed.

“You’d think that but no. We used to give each other chocolate eggs on Ester.” Charlie said reminiscing.

Vaggie laughed at the thought of the Magne family sitting around and giving each other little chocolate eggs on Ester, it seemed so unreal.

She turned to the chocolate bunny and broke off another piece and offered it to Charlie.

She expected Charlie to take it in her hand and eat it but instead she placed her hand on Vaggie’s and brought it her mouth. As she ate the small piece of chocolate from Vaggie’s hand she lightly bit her finger.

Vaggie blushed and chuckled “You and your succubus ways.”

“Its instinct.” Charlie smiled and brought Vaggie’s hand to her cheek.

“I’m not complaining you know.” Vaggie smiled as she drew Charlie closer and hugged her.

Charlie laughed and hugged Vaggie back. They cuddled for the rest of the day and slowly ate the rest of the chocolate.


End file.
